


Tonight I Am ... (#384: Gather)

by Aoife



Series: Femslash100 [8]
Category: Anthropomorphism, Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: AU: Vive Marianne, Amnesty Week, Community: femslash100, Era: the Second Havenite-Manticoran War, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from Vive Marianne, Eloise/Haven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight I Am ... (#384: Gather)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is self indulgent - the Anthromorphic planets is a personal AU within the Honorverse - it's tagged as AU: Vive Marianne; there's more of it than is posted. Consider them as OCs. Haven (Marianne) identifies as Female fairly consistently.

"So?" Eloise raised her eyebrow as Marianne arranged herself, elegantly, on her bed.

"I like her,-" she untied the top tie of her baby-doll, "- but you knew that. After all both you and Tom like her, Eloise, and she's here offering us _peace_. Now come to bed, please?"

The Havenite president shook her head with a slight laugh and put down the Padd she was reading, "You win, Marianne. Though if you're here, does that mean Tom's working late again?"

"He and Honor are having dinner." Marianne stretched luxuriously, allowing one of her breasts almost to slip free from the baby-doll she was wearing. "So I'm all yours."

Eloise sat on the edge of the bed and the other woman reached up to pull her down and into a deep kiss, and an intimate embrace.


End file.
